


A Special Present

by DizzyPixi13



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyPixi13/pseuds/DizzyPixi13





	A Special Present

          Christmas had finally arrived and I couldn’t have been more excited.  Well, Pennywise was.  He had seen the boxes for him under the tree and he was so eager to open them.  It had been such a hassle to get him to wait but now he didn’t have to.  He jumped onto the bed like a five-year-old child then carried me downstairs while still came out of my tired daze.

           “Your present has to wait (Y/N).”  He beamed down at me and I gave back a tired smile.

           “That’s fine.”  He set me down in front of the couch.  He sat down in front of me to in-between the couch and the tree.  “I told you over and over that you didn’t need to get me a gift.”

           I leaned back in my seat as I watched him rip apart the wrapping paper on his presents.  I had found a portable cotton candy maker that he immediately wanted me to show him how to use it.  Once he was satisfied with making his own cotton candy he opened his other gifts.  Another gift was an air popcorn popper that looked like a circus tent.  There was some other circus looking knickknacks that he could decorate his lair with.  When he was done cleaning up the destroyed paper and boxes he came up to me, scooping me up into a hug.

           “Thank you (Y/N)!” I giggled as he buried his face into my neck.  He usually wasn’t this excited but he never had an actual Christmas as himself.  He told me of the ones he had while pretending to be Robert Gray so it must have been nice to have a genuine holiday.

           “You’re welcome Pennywise.”  I guided his face to mine and gave him a kiss.

           “Now it’s time for your present.”  His face became sultry and his eyes were turning from blue to gold.  

           They had always been yellow rimmed with red when we had sex so this gold color threw me off some.  He laid me on my back and his claws were tearing away my pajamas with ease.  Any time we had sex he was always so gentle even when I told him I could take it.  A smirk grew on my face as I gave him several rough kisses.

           “Are you finally going to fuck me like I’ve begged you to?”  My lips traced down his neck and I began to bite, more so to tease.

           “In a way.  A little bit more.”  That’s when he tore off his own clothes and I finally got a look at his full body.  

           His limbs were black that faded to his pale color along his thighs and biceps.  He even had a cute little stomach.  His cock is what really caught my eye though.  It was vastly different this time.  There was a thick, long, bumpy looking tentacle in the center with several others rubbing it.  The ones around his cock unwound and began to wrap around my legs.  A shorter one slithered in between my folds causing me to moan and grip onto the carpet.  That’s when he bit into my shoulder.  I let out a pained yelp but the feeling of his tongue against the wounds was so soothing.

           “Please, fuck me.”  My hips moved with the shorter tentacle.  I could already feel an orgasm building up.

           His mouth detached from my shoulder and drool mixed with blood fell onto my neck.  His mouth was curved into a monstrous smirk.  That’s when I felt his cock sliding into me.  It wiggled and squirmed inside me making me moan loudly.  Once he was fully inside me his arms slid underneath me and his body was hunched over mine. His face drew closer to mine and that’s when I noticed his eyes were red with gold for the rim.  

           “I’m going to breed you.”  He began to thrust in and out of me at a rough, steady pace. My eyes widened as I tried to process what he said.  “Pennywise is going to fill you, breed you, get you nice and pregnant.”  

           My mind raced with the thought but my body seemed to make the choice for me.  The tentacles wrapped tighter around my thighs as my hips bucked into his to match his speed. I felt two more tentacles grip onto my ankles to spread my legs wider.  Another set came out to keep my arms pinned to the ground.  He kept his steady thrusting for a while knowing that I was on the brink of an orgasm.  Even while he was losing himself he was still the same jerk.  That’s when the tentacles on my ankles yanked me back, bent my legs, and curved my back so he could reach deeper inside me.  I let out a pained moan at the new sensation but it melted into pleasure.  

           “Cum for your monster!  Cum for your Pennywise!”  His distorted voice boomed throughout the house and as if my body was waiting for his permission the most intense orgasm tore through me.  My legs and arms would have twitched if not for the tentacles keeping them firmly in place.  “GooOOod pEt.”  His mouth bit down around my neck as he his hips slammed into mine.  I could feel his cock swelling and stiffening.  With one final thrust he buried his cock as far as it could go and I felt it pumping his hot cum deep into me as roar vibrated through my neck.  “GOoooD PeT.” His mouth let go and his facial features were coming back to normal in a few minutes.

           “Penny,” I took in deep breathes and wrapped my arms around him once my hands were free, “you can slide out of me now.”

           “No, I can’t.”  He gave me a cheesy grin and chuckled.  His hips pulled back and I felt a tug.  “I’m going to be here for a while.  Just to make sure.”  He picked me up and sat down on the couch, swinging my legs around his waist.  “You should get some rest.  May be a couple of hours.  That was just the first present.”


End file.
